Worm Gangs
Here's the list of Fanon Worm Gangs created by users. And each gang has their own Gang Vest & Territory Character Keys *'BOLD' = Leader *''ITALIC'' = Female *( ) = Class, Health Points & Customizations List of Heroic Worm Gangs Add your own Worm Gangs here if they're Heroic 'The Color Blasters (SB100)' #'Blue' (Soldier) (200) (Blue Skin, Black Samurai Hat, Purple Sunglasses, Black Biker Mustache & Black Fingerless Gloves) #Green (Soldier) (175) (Green Skin, Black Sunglasses) #Yellow (Scout) (110) (Yellow Skin, Afro, White Gloves) #Red (Heavy) (250) (Red Skin, Black Biker Mustache) #Orange (Soldier) (160) (Orange Skin, Cowboy Hat) #Purple (Soldier) (150) (Purple Skin, Army Helmet) #Black (Heavy) (225) (Dark Grey Skin, Red Mohawk, White fingerless gloves) #White (Scientist) (120) (White Skin, White Professor Mustache) #Grey (Soldier) (135) (Light Grey, Red Hero Mask, Blue Gloves) 'The Knights of Light (JTH)' #'Ten '(Soldier) (260) (Canary Yellow Skin, Feather Crown, Golden Visor, White Beard, Aquamarine Gloves) #Sei''' (Soldier) (235) (Cream Skin, Bronze Visor, Cyan Fingerless Gloves) #''Reiza'' (Scientist) (200) (Sky Blue Skin, Clear Eyeglasses, White Gloves) #Rai (Scout) (185) (Blue Skin w/ Yellow Lightning Decals, X-ray Sensor, White Fingerless Gloves) #Tsuki (Heavy) (500) (Grey Skin, Golden Cape, Gold-Plated Visor) #Taiyou (Soldier) (225) (Orange Skin, Sun Crest, Red & Yellow Gloves) #Sen (Heavy) (500) (Dirty White Skin, Policeman's Hat, Orange Fingerless Gloves) #Sora (Soldier) (230) (Light Blue Skin, Clear Eyeglasses, Golden Helm) #Shin (Soldier) (245) (White Skin, Silver Visor, Blue Fingerless Gloves) The Black Leaches (DARKEST) 1.Vezo (Soldier) (200) (Tan skin, fingerless gloves, brass knuckles, red bandanna) 2.Shino (Heavy) (239) (Musculare, fingerless gloves, blue bandanna, Grey skin) 3.Spy (Scout) (199) (Blind, Black skin, black bikers jacket, spiked gloves) 4.Alsho (Scout) (189) (Red skin, Spiked gloves, Black Bikers Jacket) 5.Leen (Soldier) (385) (Tan skin, fingerless gloves, brass knuckles, red bandanna) 6.Viv (Scientist) (300) (Pale skin, White lab coat, red gloves, eye patch) 7.???? 8.???? 9.???? List of Villainous Worm Gangs Add your own Worm Gangs if they're Villainous '''The Black Jacks (SB100) #'Jackson' (Soldier) (300) (Black Skin, Black Punk Hair & Red Headband) #Jaja (Soldier) (290) (Green Long Hair) #Jaquar (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Black Sunglasses & Brown Biker Mustache) #Jaden (Scout) (175) (Orange Skin) #Jason (Soldier) (225) (Light Brown Skin, Red Gloves) #Jago (Heavy) (400) (Dark Brown Skin, Purple Punk Hair, & Grey Biker Mustache) #Jacinto (Soldier) (240) (Light Brown Skin, Yellow Gloves) #Jabiru (Scientist) (190) (Black Lab Coat) #Jagger (Soldier) (250) (Light Brown Skin, Blue Gloves) 'The Bike Riders (SB100)' #'Paul' (Soldier) (190) (Light Blue Skin, Afro, Bling) #Max (Soldier) (115) (Yellow Skin, Black Gloves) #Benny (Heavy) (280) (Blue Skin, Dark Blue Mohawk) #Goon (Scout) (100) (White Gloves) #Berny (Heavy) (270) (Blue Skin, Light Blue Mohawk) #Pete (Soldier) (160) (Green Skin, Blue Sunglasses) #Gon (Scientist) (140) (Light Blue Skin) #Donny (Soldier) (175) (Dark Blue Skin) #Julian (Soldier) (165) (Orange Mohawk, Orange Mustace) 'The Warriors of Darkness (JTH)' #'Creper '(Soldier) (410) (Void Mail, Dusk Helm) #Abyss (Scout) (335) (Jet-Black Vest, Stealth Boots, X-Ray Visor) #Mortus (Soldier) (385) (Bonemail, Bone Helm) #Noir (Scientist) (350) (Night Robe) #Umbra (Heavy) (650) (Wrecker Mail, Spiked Helm) #Noirechroma (Soldier) (375) (Eldritch Plate) #Noxus (Heavy) (650) (HeavyLunar Mail, Noire Helm) #Omega (Soldier) (400) (Omega Armor, Omega Helm) #Cerberii (Soldier) (380) (Darclupine's Mail, Hellish Helm) 'The Gladiators of Yamibushi (JTH)' #'Ichibushi '(Soldier) (350) #Nibushi (Soldier) (335) #Sanbushi (Soldier) (320) #Yonbushi | Shibushi (Soldier) (170+170) #Gobushi (Scout) (275) #Rikubushi (Scientist) (305) #Nanabushi | Shichibushi (Soldier) (170+170) #Kyuubushi (Heavy) (500) #Juubushi (Heavy) (510) TBC 'The Cyber Worms (SB100)' #'Unit CW-Z01' (Heavy) (500) (Black Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-9T2 (Soldier) (350) (Red Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-4D4 (Soldier) (350) (Yellow Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-52O (Soldier) (350) (Blue Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-G71 (Heavy) (450) (Green Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-J57 (Soldier) (350) (Orange Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-32V (Scout) (300) (White Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-8P3 (Heavy) (450) (Purple Robotic Armor) #Unit CW-555 (Scientist) (250) (Grey Robotic Armor) List of Anti Hero Worm Gangs 'The Satan's Soldiers (SB100)' #'Spider '(Soldier) (300) (Red Skin, German Army Helmet, Black Sunglasses) #Big B (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Devil Horns, White Biker Mustace, Mutant Claws) #Lucifer (Soldier) (210) (Black Gloves) #Ipos (Scout) (200) (Red Gloves) #Kobal (Soldier) (220) (Kobal's mask) #Oriax (Soldier) (250) (Black Horns) #Vetis (Scientist) (190) (black torn lab coat) #Pyro (Heavy) (500) (Red Skin, Black horns, Black sunglasses, Sharp Teeth, Orange gloves) #Naberius (Soldier) (290) (Dark Red Skin, Black horns) 'The Speed Runners (SB100)' #'Bullet' (Soldier) (245) (Light Blue Skin, Dark Blue Sunglasses) #Streak (Soldier) (230) (Blue Helmet) #Light (Scout) (185) (White Skin, Yellow Gloves) #Tempo (Heavy) (310) (Dark Blue Skin, Black Sunglasses & Cyan Gloves) #Turbo (Scout) (200) (Cyan Skin, Yellow Headband) #Pace (Soldier) (190) (Yellow Skin, Cyan Headband) #Skeet (Scientist) (160) (White Skin, Dark Blue Gloves) #Remus (Scout) (175) (Yellow Helmet) #Farzin (Heavy) (285) (White Helmet, Dark Blue Goggles & Cyan Gloves) 'The Lightning Sparks (SB100)' #'Watt' (Soldier) (230) (Yellow Skin, Dark Blue Bandana, Black Sunglasses, Black Gloves) #Magnet (Heavy) (380) (Grey Skin, Red Cap & Blue Gloves) #Bolt (Soldier) (215) (Black Helmet & Yellow Fingerless Gloves) #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? 'The Turbo Tanks (SB100)' #'Duke' (Soldier) (250) (Army Hat, Black Mustache & Beard, Green Gloves) #Armor (Heavy) (500) (Metal Mask, Metal Gloves) #Cannon (Heavy) (490) (Laser Goggles, Red Gloves) #Grave (Heavy) (480) (Hockey Mask, Brown Gloves) #Torch (Soldier) (230) (Orange Spikey Hair, Red Gloves) #Turret (Scout) (200) (Army Hat, Camo Gloves) #Buchanan (Scientist) (215) (White Helmet, Black Gloves) #Canning (Scout) (190) (Green Skin, WWI Helmet) #Canon (Soldier) (240) (WWII Helmet, White Mustache 'The Sonic Snakes (SB100)' #'Viper' (Soldier) (275) (Black Long Hair, Black Singlet) #Fang (Soldier) (260) (Red Long Hair, White Mustache) #Cobra (Soldier) (255) (Green Long Hair, Red Goggles) #Boa (Heavy) (460) (Grey Long Hair, Orange Gloves) #Adder (Scientist) (220) (Blue Long Hair, Blue Fingerless gloves) #Keelback (Scout) (195) (Yellow Dreadlock Hair) #Python (Soldier) (240) (Purple Long Hair, Purple Beard) #Rattlesnake (Heavy) (425) (Brown Long Hair, Long Fangs) #Taipan (Scout) (210) (White Long Hair, Saber-Teeth & Green Gloves) 'The Savage Animals (SB100)' #'Dragon' (Soldier) (430) (Red Skin, White Long Hair, White Long Mustace, White Long Beard & Dragon Claws) #Rat (Scout) (190) (Grey Skin & Rat Mask) #Ox (Heavy) (420) (Brown Skin & Ox Mask) #Tiger (Soldier) (310) (Orange Skin & Tiger Mask) #Crane (Scientist) (250) (Blue Skin & Crane Mask) #Snake (Soldier) (285) (Green Skin & Snake Mask) #Monkey (Soldier) (270) (Yellow Skin & Monkey Mask) #Mantis (Soldier) (235) (Green Skin, Mantis Mask & Praying Mantis Claws) #Rooster (Scout) (210) (White Skin & Rooster Mask) 'The Disco Dancers (SB100)' #'Disco Dan' (Heavy) (500) (Size 9 Purple Hat, Purple Star shaped SunGlasses, Bike Rider Mustache, Golden Dollar Sign Bling Bling Necklace, Colourful Bling Bling Rings) #Dyna-Moe (Soldier) (310) (Yellow Skin, Afro, Blue Sunglasses, Bling Bling) #T-Bone (Soldier) (280) (Long Hair, Bike Rider Mustache) #Clay (Heavy) (420) (Yellow Skin, Purple Hat, Black Sunglasses Bike Rider Mustache) #Gordon (Soldier) (270) (Afro) #Ted (Scout) (200) (Bling Bling) #Otis (Heavy) (410) (Purple Skin, Yellow Hat, Black Sunglasses, Bike Rider Mustache) #Gene (Soldier) (240) (Purple Hat) #Clint (Soldier) (230) (Yellow Hat) Types of Colored Gang Vests *Rainbow = Color Blasters *Gold = Knights of Light *Logo of bite mark on black vest = The Black Leeches *Black = Black Jacks *Blue = Bike Riders *Crepuscular Violet = Warriors of Darkness *Black with Yellow & Red Stripes = Gladiators of Yamibushi *Metal = Cyber Worms *Black & Red = Satan's Soldiers *Aqua & White = Speed Runners *Yellow = Lightning Sparks *Camo = Turbo Tanks *Dark Green & Black = Sonic Snakes *Light Green with Red Flames = Savage Animals *Shiny Purple = Disco Dancers Territories *Coney Island = Color Blasters *Angel Island = Knights of Light *Swamp lands = The Black Leeches *Old Megaopolis = Black Jacks *East Coney Island = Bike Riders *Nekronopolis = Warriors of Darkness *Dragon Kingdom = Gladiators of Yamibushi *EggmanLand = Cyber Worms *Port Mobius = Satan's Soldiers *Abandon Train Yard = Speed Runners *Albion = Lightning Sparks *Sand Blast City = Turbo Tanks *Old Mobotropolis / Robotropolis / New Mobotropolis = Sonic Snakes *Chun-Nan = Savage Animals *Kingdom of Mercia = Disco Dancers Category:Team 17's Worms